Curls and Cuddles
by karatekid1018
Summary: An after-prom fic where Kurt styles Blaine hair and everything is fluff and rainbows and lovies. SO MUCH KLAINE FLUFF I'M PRETTY SURE I DIED WRITING IT. Rated T


**Well…prom.**

** Again, Finchel overload. However, the Klaine was cute. BUT NO KLISS!**

** I might be forced to kick a puppy if Klaine doesn't a get another kiss this season**

** Enjoy my prom story!**

Rachel and Finn's royal dance was soon over, but everyone else proceeded to dance the night away. While other couples were dancing and nodding occasionally to their friends, Kurt and Blaine were just _completely _lost in each other. Kurt's eyes sparkled under the spotlights that were sporadically moving over the couples on the dance floor, the glasz hue of his irises standing out and taking Blaine's breath away. And, despite the mound of unruly curls atop Blaine's head, Kurt though Blaine was the most handsome man in the room. He was tucked safely in Blaine's arms as they swayed, his and Blaine's hands loosely intertwined without a care in the world.

"Having fun, baby?" Blaine whispered, tightening his grip on Kurt as they danced to sound of Mercedes and Sam's combined voices.

"Absolutely," Kurt said, giggling as Blaine kissed his way delicately to Kurt's lips, ignoring the one loud scoff from Rick the Stick.

"Want to get out of here?" Kurt asked when they pulled apart. Blaine smiled taking Kurt's hand and, with a final wave to their friends, dragged Kurt from the gym.

"May I just say that you look beautiful tonight?" Blaine asked as they stood outside of the school, his arms sliding up Kurt's chest and around his neck. Kurt chuckled, clutching Blaine's hips.

"And you look very handsome," Kurt replied. Blaine groaned, his head falling backwards in embarrassment.

"No I don't," he retorted. "My hair looks like a storm cloud."

"And it's absolutely adorable," Kurt giggled, running his fingers through Blaine's curls with a gasp. "Oh my God, it's so _soft_! Why haven't I ever seen this?"

"Because it's horrible, Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed with a small smile. "Look at it, it's so poufy!"

"But it's cute!" Kurt retorted, twisting his finger around a curl. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head, and he smiled brilliantly. "Tell you what. I'm going to take you home and show you how to control your hair without making it look like a brick."

"Good luck," Blaine scoffed. "I've tried."

"Yes, but you don't have magical hair powers," Kurt pointed out, taking Blaine to his car. "Come on, I'll fix your hair, and then we will spend the rest of the night watching movies and cuddling."

"I like the sound of that," Blaine said, sending a quick text to his mom about their plans as he climbed into Kurt's car. Blaine sighed blissfully as his fingers wove their way in between Kurt's. "I love you, you know that?"

Kurt smiled as he started the car and pulled out of the parking lot, leaning over to quickly peck Blaine on the cheek.

"Yes, I'm aware," Kurt answered with a grin. "And I love you too, poofy hair and all."

"Even my Harry Potter addiction?"

"Absolutely."

"And my bowties?"

"...I will grudgingly answer yes."

"Even my _capri pants_?" Blaine asked with an eyebrow raise, thinking he had Kurt cornered. Kurt, however, smirked as they approached a red light.

"Obviously I have to say yes to that," Kurt answered, his fingers sliding Blaine's arm. "They make your ass look amazing."

Blaine blushed redder than his favorite crimson capri pants, positively melting under Kurt's gaze.

"And this is why I love you," Kurt said as the light turned green. "I can still make you blush like a school girl."

"Aww, you only love me for that?" Blaine said with a pout. Kurt giggled, a sound that Blaine had fallen in love with the minute he had heard it. He couldn't help but wonder how it was possibly for one person to love another so much; he had the _proof_ that it was possible, he just didn't know a heard could accommodate so much adoration for another person. Kurt could feel Blaine's gaze as it traveled along his body; his slender waist, nimble fingers, high cheekbones, and even his soft lips that Blaine was lucky to be familiar with. He felt like the skin gazed upon by his boyfriend was on fire in the best possible way.

"Unless you want me to crash, honey, you might want to stop staring at me," Kurt said flirtatiously. Blaine smiled, pecking Kurt once on the cheek.

"Can I resist?" Blaine asked, angling himself towards Kurt. "You just look so amazing tonight."

Kurt smiled lovingly, wanting to look over at Blaine, but finding himself unable to as they were approaching Kurt's house.

"Hey Dad!" Kurt shouted as they entered the house.

"Hey boys!" he called out from his chair. "How was-WHOA!"  
"Yeah, I know," Blaine groaned, running his fingers through his afro. "Kurt's fixing it."

"Alright, boys. And-just for tonight-…you can keep the door closed."

Kurt smiled, happy that his father trusted him enough that he could have his boyfriend in his room without the stupid "door open" rule.

"Thanks, Dad," Kurt said with a small grin, taking Blaine's hand and dragging him up the stairs and into his en suite bathroom.

"Alright, my love," Kurt said, clapping his hands once. "Ready for a makeover?"

"Well, not _ready, _per se, but I trust you. Do with me what you will," Blaine commanded playfully, seating himself on a chair in front of Kurt's mirror. Kurt spun the chair towards him, seating himself in Blaine's lap with a grin.

"No peeking," Kurt demanded with a gentle tap on Blaine's nose. Blaine smiled, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist as he began to examine the mop of curls on his head.

"Hmm…OK, I have just the thing," he said, reaching over to grab a tall purple can. "This is mousse. It'll help with control, but won't make your hair so hard that I can't run my fingers through it-which I _love _doing, by the way." He accentuated that statement while doing the action, playing with his boyfriend's curls. "I'm sorry, it's just so cute!"

"Alright, I get it, I'm adorable. Now, work your hair magic!" Blaine said spiritedly. Kurt smiled, letting their conversation fall into silence as he worked the white product into Blaine's hair, scraping his fingernails lightly on Blaine's scalp. Blaine sighed with a slight moan, his eyes slipping closed.

"Feel good?" Kurt whispered, pressing a tender kiss to Blaine's lips. Blaine hummed, pulling away.

"Absolutely wonderful. Will you do my hair all the time?"

"As you wish, my dear," Kurt answered, kissing his lover one more time before putting the finishing touches on his hair. "Alright, you're done! Take a look."

Kurt climbed off of Blaine, spinning his chair around to face the mirror. Blaine's eyes widened at the sight of his hair, his curls still obviously _there, _but more subdued and controlled.

"Wow!" Blaine said, feeling his hair. "I love it!" He turned around and placed his hands on Kurt's waist. "Thanks, babe."

"You're very welcome," Kurt replied, leaning in and letting himself melt into a beautiful kiss.

"I'm so happy right now," Blaine murmured against Kurt's lips. Kurt beamed, letting his fingers tangle themselves in Blaine's curls.

"Wow, I _really _love doing that," Kurt said, kissing Blaine once more before pulling away completely. "Come on, time for cuddles!"

Kurt dragged Blaine onto his bed, their arms and legs immediately becoming almost irreversibly tangled, which is exactly how they liked it. Kurt buried his face into Blaine's neck, breathing in his scent and feeling immediately comforted. Blaine kept pressing feathery-light kisses on Kurt's neck, nothing sexual about it. It was just…loving.

"I love you so much," Blaine said in between kisses. Kurt smiled, carding his fingers through Blaine's newly-styled hair. This is where he was meant to be, always and forever.

"I love you too."

**PROM AHH IT WAS SO CUTE AND BLAINE'S HAIR AND HOLY CRAP! =D**

** Review?**


End file.
